The present invention relates to a supporting and skidproof structure of car lighter plug and, more particularly, to a car lighter plug capable of being inserted into a car lighter insertion hole to transmit electricity to a lighter, a charger, or an electronic device connected to the car lighter plug. The supporting and skidproof structure of car lighter plug can support the car lighter plug to let it be firmly positioned in the car lighter insertion hole so as to prevent the car lighter plug from skidding.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional car lighter plug has an insertion portion 10a, which has an elastic conducting post disposed at the front end thereof. Projective elastic conducting sheets 12a are disposed at the side face of the insertion portion 10a. The insertion portion 10a can be inserted into a car lighter insertion hole 20a to let the elastic conducting post 11a and the elastic conducting sheets 12a of the insertion portion 10a achieve electric connection with corresponding conducting terminals 21a in the car lighter insertion hole 20a so that electricity can be transferred to the car lighter plug. The car lighter plug can also be connected to a lighter, a charger, or an electronic device so that electricity can be transferred to the lighter, the charger, or the electronic device.
However, in the above car lighter plug, the side face of the insertion portion 10a only uses the elastic conducting sheets 12a to contact an inner wall 22a of the insertion hole 20a. Moreover, because the elastic conducting sheets 12a has resiliency, a good supporting effect cannot be achieved so the car lighter plug cannot be firmly positioned in the car lighter insertion hole 20a. The car lighter plug may easily skid and sway, resulting in a bad electric connection.
Accordingly, the above conventional car lighter plug has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a supporting and skidproof structure of car lighter plug, wherein a projective support component is disposed on the sidewall of an insertion portion of a plug body. The support component can abut against the inner wall of a car lighter insertion hole to have a good supporting effect so as to support and firmly position the car lighter plug in the car lighter insertion hole. The car lighter plug will not skid or sway, hence achieving good electric connection.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a supporting and skidproof structure of car lighter plug, which comprises a plug body having an insertion portion, an elastic conducting post matched at the front end of the insertion portion, a plurality of elastic conducting sheets protruding out of the sidewall of the insertion portion, and a support unit disposed on the plug body. The support unit has a support component, which can be controlled to make outward spreading or inward retraction.